


House Hunting

by mihashiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys isn't sure if Undyne actually likes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> is this realistic? probably not. was it fun to write? yes

_It’s really too good to be true._

The underground’s barrier had been broken, and the humans seemed to adjust pretty quickly. With Frisk around- and more importantly, a scary fish lady and a horrifying skeleton man telling them not to fight, it seemed to be pretty peaceful.

Not in Alphys’ head, though. She was panicking, because _she wasn’t sure if Undyne still wanted to date_.

Maybe Undyne didn’t want to date, since the barrier was broken and now she realized she had options that weren’t complete garbage.

Or maybe she had never wanted to date at all- maybe Alphys had put too much pressure on her dear friend, and Undyne just didn’t want Alphys to be upset.

Sure, Undyne had pulled her aside and kissed her when they were away from the others, but that might have just been because she was so happy the barrier was broken.

Sure, she introduced Alphys as “my partner” but- but partner meant a lot of things!!! Maybe she just meant they were partners in friendship, or anime watching, or telling Asgore not to kill the human.

Sure, after the meal they were eating together they were going to go look at human houses to live in, but friends lived with each other all the time!! Undyne, Sans and Papyrus had lived together, and THEY sure weren’t dating.

And sure, she could just ask, but what if Undyne told her exactly Alphys was afraid of?

“Human food is great!!” Undyne said, breaking Alphys’ train of thought. “They don’t even use magic to grow their food, did you know that?”

Alphys nodded. “Y-yeah, they use-”

“The SUN!! Not only does it tell people when to get up, and BURN people, but it also makes plants grow!!” Undyne shoved some more food into her mouth.

Alphys remained silent, not into the conversation enough to continue.

Undyne frowned. “Why aren’t you eating?” she asked.

Alphys shook her head. “I’m- I’m not really that h-hungry.” She wasn’t lying- the worried feeling in her stomach made her almost sick at the thought of food.

“Are you okay? Are you sick?” Undyne put her hand up to check Alphys’ forehead. Alphys pushed her away.

“N-no, I’m fine! Don’t worry a-about it!” Alphys forced herself to smile.

Undyne narrowed her eyes, but didn’t say anything else. “I’m done anyway, so if you’re not going to eat that, let’s get going.” Undyne paid for their meal, and they set off.

“I think I’d like a house in the shape of a fish,” Undyne remarked. “Like the one I had before it burned down.”

“Hu-humans don’t really m-make houses like that,” Alphys said.

Undyne laughed. “I know! Just wishful thinking.” She pointed to a picture of a house on a piece of paper she was holding. “This is our first stop.”

“It seems nice,” Alphys said.

Undyne nodded. “We have to make sure it’s strong enough for us though, or we’ll destroy it in a week.” She looked thoughtfully at Alphys. “And we’ll need a place for you to do that science stuff!”

“The queen fired me, re-remember?”

Undyne slapped Alphys’ back. “Sure, but just because you aren’t the royal scientist anymore doesn’t mean you have to stop doing what you love! I know how passionate you are about it!”

“But- but the experiments-”

Undyne waved her hand dismissively. “Every scientist commits horrible crimes against nature once in a while! It’s not like you did it on purpose.”

Alphys bit her lip. “Isn’t that the problem though? What if I hurt people again?”

“Oh my gosh, Alphys, just don’t try to preserve souls again and nothing will happen, don’t worry.”

Alphys let out a small smile. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Oh look, we’re here!”

As they looked through multiple houses, thinking about the pros and cons of each one, Alphys felt more and more weighted down with each step. If Undyne didn’t want to date Alphys, and was just planing on being roommates, what if one day Undyne brought home a girlfriend? One who was perfect and could give everything Undyne wanted and needed and more, one who was pretty and smart and wasn’t a living personification of a garbage can. She clenched her jaw as she imagined this perfect girlfriend and Undyne kissing, going up to Undyne’s room to- to- Undyne and this girlfriend getting married, kicking her out, because they need the house to start their perfect lives together, the perfect girl realizing Alphys has feelings for Undyne and tells Undyne that she shouldn’t spend time with her anymore, ending their friendship, leaving Alphys to die alone in misery-

“Hey, Alphys, what do you think of this one?”

Alphys looked around. It was a lovely house, she had to admit. She looked up at Undyne’s face, which was shining.

“I love it!” she told Alphys. “It’s so cute! I think it might be my favorite so far!”

Alphys nodded forlornly. She didn’t really care where they lived anymore- it was probably going to be taken away from her, anyway.

“Undyne- it-it’s really late. I- I want to go home.”

“Huh?” Undyne looked at her in confusion. “Alphys, it’s only 3:00.”

“I’m- I’m not feeling well, I w-want to go home.”

She didn’t wait for a response before running off.

\-----

“Do you think I did something wrong?” Undyne said to Papyrus, lying on his couch. “I don’t think I said anything that would make her upset, right?”

“MAYBE SHE SAW SOME SPAGHETTI AND GOT VERY HUNGRY AND HAD TO GO HOME AND MAKE SOME HERSELF,” Papyrus suggested.

“She was upset at lunch, too. I wonder if something has been bugging her lately...” She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. “If someone hurt her I’ll kill them.”

“UNDYNE, KILLING IS WRONG.” Papyrus said. Undyne waved him off.

“You think- you don’t think she wants to break up, right?”

“I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT.”

Undyne got up and began pacing.

“I mean- we just got together, she couldn’t want to break up, right? Maybe buying a house together was too fast for her, maybe we should have waited- shouldn’t have put this much pressure on her-”

“I’M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU HOW TO LIVE YOUR LIFE, BUT AS A PROFESSIONAL SKELETON I HIGHLY RECOMMEND ‘CALMING DOWN’,” Papyrus said.

“I really don’t want to lose her, Papyrus. She’s probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“UGH.” Papyrus rolled his eyes- or, tried to. He had no eyes. “JUST TALK TO HER ABOUT IT. ME AND THE HUMAN TALKED ABOUT OUR FEELINGS, AND WE DISCOVERED I HAD NO INTEREST IN DATING THEM AND BROKE UP. IT’S SIMPLE AND FREE!”

“You’re right.” Undyne sighed. “We should talk about it. No use pretending everything is hunky-dory when it’s not.”

“COMMUNICATION IS KEY TO MAINTAINING A RELATIONSHIP,” Papyrus said.“LIKE HOW WE’RE COMMUNICATING! RIGHT NOW! WOWIE!! IT’S ALSO KEY TO ENDING A RELATIONSHIP.”

“Papyrus, do me a favorite and don’t talk.”

\-----

Alphys buried her head in her pillows, letting out a series of groans. She felt horrible- running off because of a stupid fantasy. Undyne must hate her now.

She heard her phone ring. She flinched automatically- before remembering that she wasn’t getting angry phone calls anymore and calming down. She picked up her phone, sucking in a breath when she realized it was Undyne.

“Hey, Alphys. _pant pant_.”

“O- oh my gosh, Undyne- I am so so so-sorry for leaving, I feel te-terrible-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Undyne said. _huff pant_. She was being unusually quiet, and Alphys began to feel worried.

“Are- are you sure it’s o-okay?”

“Yeah. _pant_. Hey, I’m outside, can you let me in?”

“W-what??” Alphys rushed downstairs and opened the door. Undyne was standing outside, sweating and panting.

“Why- why do you look like that!!” Alphys squeaked.

“I ran.”

“Why??”

“Wanted to talk. Can I come in?”

“S-sure, sorry!” Alphys stepped aside, allowing Undyne to come in. She picked at her skin. “Wha-what did you want to t-talk about?”

“Why have you been acting weird.”

“I- I didn’t get enough sleep last night?”

“You’ve been acting weird since the barrier broke. I didn’t bring it up, though, because I thought it might be because you were just a little shaken up by everything changing. But you seemed- just- you seemed so upset today, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong-”

“Alphys. Do you want to break up?”

Alphys froze and covered her mouth. “B-break up?!?”

Undyne looked at the floor next to Alphys, resigned. “It’s fine- I understand if-”

“Nonononononono!!!” Alphys waved her hands wildly. “NOOO!! I- I don’t want to b-break up!!”

Undyne let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, phew. So what’s wrong?”

“I- I- I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO GET A GIRLFRIEND,” Alphys blurted out.

“Girlfriend? Why would I get a girlfriend? I’m already dating you,” Undyne said.

“I- I wasn’t sure if we were really dating and- and- I thought you might have changed your mind about me,” said Alphys, playing with her fingers.

Undyne laughed.

“Oh my gosh! We’re buying a house together!”

“I thought we m-might just be roommates....”

“I call you my ‘partner’ and my ‘girlfriend’ ALL THE TIME!!”

“Those- those can be platonic!!”

“We kiss like, every day!!”

“Maybe you were... S-sexually frustrated or something?”

Undyne smiled and put her hand on Alphys’ shoulder. “I’m sorry that you didn’t know.”

“It’s- it’s not your fault!” Alphys protested. “It was all me, and my... my stupid delusions. I can’t believe I didn’t know we were dating, ugh-”

“Hey, hey,” Undyne said soothingly. “It’s not your fault either. It’s okay- I don’t mind that you have trouble with stuff like this.”

Alphys stepped forward and hugged Undyne tightly. “Th-thanks.”

Undyne bent down until she could hug Alphys back, and kiss the top of her head.

“Undyne?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go househunting again tomorrow.”


End file.
